the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Rant about Anubis shit that pisses me off
Hello, everyone! Blah blah blah, intro intro intro, I've just gotten very angry about Anubis and I want to share my feelings with everyone so you can all feel angry with me, because if I'm going to go insane, you guys should too! What is it, you ask, that got me into a sudden rage at the show? THE CHARACTERS NEVER LEARN SHIT! I'm not exaggerating. None of the lessons learned ever seem to stick when a lesson is learned at all, effectively screwing the characters over in terms of character development and only serving to add MORE FUCKING DRAMA TO A PLOT THAT DOESN'T NEED IT. It just makes me so...aughh! Why? Why not let them learn things, grow up, stop making the same stupid mistakes they and their friends have made? ...Well, here's the fun part! I'm going to look at every main character and see JUST WHAT THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEARNING AND WHAT RESULTED FROM NOT DOING SO. So without further ado, let's tear apart the characters, and see just how much each character missed. Edit: Well...I was going to do EVERY CHARACTER, but at this point I'm already halfway through and it's getting long, so I'll stop at the Sibuna guys and do the others in the future. (Sibuna meaning REAL SIBUNA, not the season 3 version) 'Nina' Fucking Nina, everyone. We kick off this rant with, of course, our "beloved" heroine! What lessons should she have learned, you ask? WELL: *''Respecting Fabian more:'' She continued to be jealous and possessive over him throughout all of season 2 despite the fact that who he dates is his own fucking choice, THEY WEREN'T A COUPLE AT THE TIME, and Fabian has been the one helping her the most. If she can't learn not to freak out at everyone else, she can at least have learned to treat Fabian with the respect he deserves. Hell, even after Fabes tried to stand up to her and flat out requested a "thank you", she still kind of abused him. The talk with Joy thing to drop the article even, I'm starting to feel worse for FABIAN there because NINA USED HIM TO MANIPULATE JOY, KNOWING HE'S TOO NICE TO EVER WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, KNOWING HOW SCARED HE WAS, AND THEN ACTED SURPRISED WHEN HE ALMOST KISSED HER LIKE COME ON NINA IT'S FABIAN ''DID YOU EXPECT HIM NOT TO GET ROPED INTO A SITUATION LIKE THAT? The point is, she always put so much focus on how scared she was for her friends and how much she needed Fabian without ever worrying about their emotions or taking the time to do more than just complain about how they shouldn't have been there at all, which would of course just make someone like Fabian feel even worse inside- he's helping her, but all she's doing is silmoltaneously pushing him away and clinging to him at the same time. Yeah, she was going through a tough time, but so was everyone, and she just should have learned to be more respectful to his needs, but in the end they just get back together without either of them having learned anything about being a couple and she certainly hasn't learned anything about how to treat him the way she should. *''Learning to be self-reliant: ''MEHHHHHH okay I have a pet peeve of protagonists who always need to rely on others for help. In Season 1, this wasn't even the case. She was active and being the leader was more of a nominial thing than an official position of power over the others. She actually did shit...a lot of it, actually, from stealing the puzzle peices to going after Patricia to finding pretty much every single clue with Fabian. But season 2 came around, and suddenly she was hit with all the emotional baggage because the plot said so, and then she suddenly became incapable of doing anything without help. And I don't just mean help from Sibuna, because even then it was really just Fabian doing the work. I mean help from Sarah, who was supposed to be at ''rest, remember? She relied way too heavily on Sarah's help when that should have been something she learned to overcome. Once the doll house was broken, she should have learned how to deal without Sarah and find her own way to figure out the answers and complete the quest as an actual leader would. But instead they just had Trudy have dreams because...IDK, I'm just going to say Sarah sent the dreams to her despite Nina or anyone in Sibuna making far more sense for this but fuck it who cares at this point? She never got to learn to become an actual, active heroine even though she was the center of the season 2 universe. It just ticks me off, because I have trouble supporting a hero who can't take charge at least by the end. If they start off dependant and new, that's one thing. But to kick off season 1 as a puzzle solving, sneaky, sleuth-y girl, and then turn into the person with emotional baggage and the inability to do a thing without her boyfriend and a ghostly old lady, and never getting over that, it just...UGH. Okay, I think that's good for Nina. Next... Fabian Even he can piss me off sometimes with these things. Let's see how! *''How to communicate: FABIAN CAN'T TALK TO PEOPLE AND TELL THEM IMPORTANT THINGS. And it's just...COME ON! In season 1, it was cute, and didn't get in the way too much. It just went along with the whole shy nerd thing. But in season 2, when he learned to grow a spine, why the hell couldn't he have learned how to communicate as well? Why couldn't he have learned how to tell Nina how he feels and tell Joy he's ''not at all ''interested? Why couldn't he have been able to say what he's feeling when he gets snapped at, or when he's being used, or when two annoying girls decide it's their choice who he dates and barely take his feelings into account? I mean, he learned how to yell at people! He learned how to defend Nina because as we noted above she never learned to do that for herself so by god, someone had to. He learned to not let people walk all over him except Nina still could so umm good job? What purpose does it serve (OUTSIDE OF PADDING A BORING AND FRUSTRATING LOVE TRIANGLE) to let him continue being constantly unable to tell anyone what he thinks? Yeah, yeah, maybe it would have ended the triangle, but in the end, wouldn't that have been a better thing? For him to work up the courage to flat out tell everyone what they need to hear, letting his voice be heard so he's no longer just being caught between Nina and Joy like a fucking prize to be won rather than a human being? Because yeah, NOBODY EVER WANTED TO SEE FABIAN AND NINA HAVE A REAL HUMAN CONVERSATION ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. Pfft, who cares about those human emotions? WE HAVE A LOVE TRIANGLE TO WRITE, DAMN IT! *''How not to be as gullible as hell: ''I know that again his gullibility is an endearing trait, but the very point it was used to get him to be a Sinner because apparently he'll trust Frobisher but not someone like freaking ''KT -deep angry breath-, I lost all love for that. Sure, in season 1 and even season 2 it was a nice flaw and helped to round him out. But by season 3, it was well past the point where we should have been seeing his gullibility be a crippling flaw. Something else that pisses me off more is that it isn't even consistant! He figured out right away that Eddie was hiding something about Nina, yet couldn't figure out that Fromby would Sinner-fy him and Patricia crying over KT might just be a sign something is WRONG. It's not fun when you realize that his flaw is only a flaw when the plot demands it and when you realize the times he hasn't fallen for things, it makes it VERY UPSETTING when he does something completely stupid. Why not have him start to become more aware and think with his head more? He could still be nice, shy, sweet, normal Fabian, just not with the massive idiot flaw. Couldn't his new season 3 flaw have been his inability to control his newfound temper, anyways? It's more interesting and makes him more complex; now that he's learned to be tough and assertive, he doesn't know when to turn it off and becomes a sinner because he can't control it and lashes out the minute someone insults Nina. IT'S SIMPLE! '' And for our next victim... Amber ...You know? I'm having trouble thinking of something she should have learned. Besides shoehorning in lessons that never made a big difference anyways like learning to not be loyal to a fault regarding Nina (which is a flaw and I was so tempted to write about it but this was never seen as an issue in the show nor did it cause any problems outside of making Amber yell at Joy which ''was deserved even if it padded out the plot.), she went through really good development and learned all the things she had to. How to truly love someone, how to have priorities, how to not let jealousy get to her... In fact, what was that I said above? Let's fix it. THE CHARACTERS (Besides Amber) NEVER LEARN SHIT! Amber is fine. On with the blog, with our ACTUAL next victim. Patricia Even my favorite character can be ripped to shreds sometimes... *''Learning to not be so jealous: OKAY. O-FUCKING-KAY. Patricia, Patricia, Patricia... being jealous over Fabina's friendship added complexity and gave us an insight into your mindset at the time. Being jealous over Meddie, fair enough, you were dating at the time and Eddie was flaunting it just to get to you. Being jealous over KT? Starting to get old...but, okay, I'll give you some leway because KT did like him and Eddie did spend most of his time with her, I'd be jealous too. Not like you tried to do anything but be jealous (except dating Jerome but still that was just to make him jealous like you were which... I understand in theory but you've been jealous so much that one would think you would feel bad about making Eddie feel the same...but then again you really like revenge so idk). Jealous over A FRESHMAN? THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE ON THIS. This is where it went from semi-realistic to completely implausible. No graduating girl would be that jealous over a girl so much younger. Jealous of her getting your room and living in your house, okay, I can see that. Jealous because you think she'll steal Eddie from you? Bitch, what world would that ever make sense? Eddie has already proven by this point you're the girl he wants. If he wouldn't date KT or Mara or even Nina, what makes you think he'd go for A FUCKING FRESHMAN over you? This isn't an interesting or relatable trait anymore, that's just complete stupidity and possessiveness. And it's something Patricia really should have learned to deal with, because it's another interesting and complex trait that was exaggerated and used just to stir more drama instead of actually giving us insight on a character...and fuck, what happened to the Patricia who would call people out when she thinks they deserve it? The one who would take an active role in getting what she wants as opposed to hoping the problem goes away on it's own? How come she's like this every time until Eddie gets into the picture? Why is it that she can't learn to just treat romance like any other relationship? Is she worried that Eddie would stop liking her if she lashed out so she just hides on the side angry but also scared of the consequences? Is it because love genuinely confuses her so she doesn't know how to handle it when she's feeling threatened so she just jumps to being jealous? Is it because of some deep emotional stuff in her past that leaves her feeling upset and defensive but also too hurt to do something about it? This was an issue that should have been explored and conquered, not allowed to consume her and destroy her from the inside, unless it's to show the effects of such an issue. But the fact is, her jealousy was never explored in detail and never had any negative consquences other than making Patricia angry and obsessive, because I guess that's what they thought we wanted to see? IT JUST...UGH, I'm genuinely angry about this. *''How to open up to others: ''Here's another big thing. Patricia...sucks at telling people how she feels. Well, she's good at showing emotion in the moment, mostly anger...but she never actually tells anyone WHY she feels the way she feels and that's the problem. We never got to see her start to turn to people to honestly talk to about actual problems. Key word being actual. I appreciate Joytricia's talks because it did at least show the two of them caring about each other, but what bugs me is that they acted like Patricia's romantic problems were a big problem to be solved but still never went any deeper than the fact that she felt scared by the idea of being made weak by love. For one thing, I want to know more! I seriously want to know just a bit more about her! It's not like she's someone like Fabian or Jerome whose problems are obvious (shyness and a feeling of abadonment making him lash out, respectively), we don't KNOW why Patricia feels the way she does, she just sort of does. There's nothing about her personality that makes it obvious because she's based around other people so much that the only time she gets to be interesting is when there's something at stake, otherwise she's passive and jealous and flat. AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, the show just ignored the fact that Patricia probably had other problems than just romance, and even then she had nobody who would actually listen to her other than someone like KT who was trying to help her get back with Eddie but did nothing to actually ''understand the problem. ''Because to care, first the audience needs to understand, and damn it, I don't understand Patricia. I don't understand why she hangs around with all her friends but never considers going to someone for help, and I don't understand why she's got such jealousy and communication issues to begin with! Sure, I can go on and on about implied things and such but the truth is we have no idea. And come on...aren't these people her friends? Isn't Eddie her boyfriend? Doesn't she have anyone she could learn to trust enough to talk to on a personal level? We can't see her video chatting or even just calling Piper to talk about things? We can't see her telling Joy how Keddie actually makes her feel? We can't see her talking to FREAKING EDDIE? WHY DO THEY DATE AT ALL IF THEY DON'T EVEN TELL EACH OTHER THINGS? ''WHY DOES NO COUPLE IN HOA EVER ACTUALLY HAVE AN ACTUAL TALK I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IT'S NOT THAT HARD... back to talking about Patricia, yeah, she really just should have had a little arc where she wants to talk to people about what's on her mind but gets nervous when the time comes and tries to leave. She will feel bad and get more frustrated with herself for being unable to just trust her own friends and/or boyfriend with her personal problems. Then she'll reach a point when she has no choice, and she has to turn to someone. So she does, and she discovers she now not only feels better, she genuinely feels like she has a true friend for the first time since Joytricia was murdered offscreen at some point. *''Learning what it means to be in a relationship: Man, this chick has a lot of issues...anyways, yeah. Patricia has no idea what it means to be dating someone, or even how to really work a friendship for that matter. In romance, she just kind of lets Eddie do the work or lets people guilt trip her into trying harder when she doesn't know what she's doing. In friendship, she's either the one friend who genuinely seems to care (JOYTRICIA COUGH COUGH) or she just doesn't FUCKING TALK TO ANYONE OUTSIDE OF SIBUNA UGH.... How'' did this happen? Why did this happen? I have no clue. It doesn't influance the plot in any way (other than the "Where's Joy?!" mystery but that was before we knew Joytricia was one-sided and depressing) and the only reason it happens is so we can pretend Patricia developed and that the Peddie stuff actually mattered to her character. Which it would have, had she learned how to actually deal with love and stuff. She never actually figured out how to handle romantic relationships and the writers screwed her over in the friendship department so there's that too. This would have been perfectly fine if it helped her develop, if she actually learned how to be a girlfriend without having to change herself for it. But she learned NOTHING AT ALL, even though Season 2 made a big deal about it IN EVERY TALK SHE AND JOY EVER HAD THAT SEASON when they weren't arguing. Patricia just...really needed to learn how to actually handle romantic relationships, especially in season 3 when her jealousy was a huge issue and she could have tied in getting over her jealousy with learning to be in a relationship. Friendship wise.... JUST HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE AND DON'T BE OVERLY LOYAL TO THEM, IT'LL BE OKAY I PROMISE YOU. Fuck, JOY is better at these things than she is, AND HER LOVE LIFE IS A MESS- AT LEAST SHE CAN ACT ON HER FEELINGS AND ACTUALLY SEEMS TO HAVE ''FRIENDS! Finally with that out of the way, how about our final character of the night/afternoon/morning/whenever you happen to be reading this? Alfie Ah, Alfie, Alfie, Alfie... *''Learning to stand up for himself: ''I've said this like 4 times now and I'll say it again. ALFIE IS A DOORMAT AND HIS FRIENDS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM AT LEAST ONCE A SEASON. Got that? Yeah, well the show doesn't. Even when he looks rightfully upset at what he's being put through, from dangerous missions to dumb costumes, he never protests enough to actually do anything about it. He never learns that the way his friends treat him is wrong and he should not have to do things he doesn't want to do. This could have been a very easy plot similar to Fabian's spine growing, it wouldn't need to be obvious, hell, he could even just yell at Jerome and get it over with in one fucking episode! JUST SOMETHING TO FIX THIS. It was never even mentioned in the show, which upsets me. Why is it acceptable to take advantage of someone like Alfie, but bad to do the same to someone like Fabian (unless you're Nina, then it's always okay of course!)? Why can't he ever just be allowed to stand up for himself even just one time? Why is it always him that needs to be the designated victim whenever things need to temporarily go bad or Jerome needs someone to make a fool out of? UGHHHH WHY?! I don't want to see Alfie get put through pointless troubles that only prove to serve he needs better friends OR THE BALLS TO SAY NO! If I were him, I'd be genuinely upset with my friends for the way they ignore my safety and feelings time and time again. ALFIE ABUSE IS NOT FUNNY. GOT IT? GOOD. I think that's it for Alfie, because he seems pretty solid everywhere else. Thanks for reading my rant, guys! I feel better already, haha! SHARE YOUR FEELINGS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW, TELL ME IF YOU AGREE OR DISAGREE AND HAVE FUN RANTING WITH ME! MWAHAHAHA! ... 'Really though, this just ticks me off...' 'WHY WRITERS WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY...''' Category:Blog posts